Horatio 'Ed' Edgris
This character is property of the Darkness Inferno and not to be edited in any way by others. If you do feel the need to screw around with it, please be a pal and place an edit list in the comments. :) ProfileEdit Name: Horatio 'Ed' Edgris Age: 18 Gender: Male Race: Human Height: 6" 3' Weight: 13.5 stone (189 pounds) Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Hazel Appearance At first appearances this man seems to look like an ordinary teen, which he is. He has short unkept hair, a square jaw, tight eyes, thick eyebrows and a plain expression giving him a look of discontempt towards all those around him. His pale complexion often lead people to think he is of albino decent. He normally wears smart but untidy clothing such as an untucked shirt, a pair of dark trousers and matching jacket as well as a pair of black leather boots. He is also never seen without a large satchel draped across his shoulder or worn on his back (in picture). Personality A, perhaps, less than typical boy of high birth. He dislikes the company of most 'Humans' and tends to have an edge of annoyance in his voice when communicating with them. He is a well spoken individual who takes time to properly phrase his sentences and detests colloquial slang. He blatantly ignores anyone attempting to call him by anything other than 'Ed' apart from first meetings where he often uses the phrase "You shall call me Ed". He is a walking encyclopedia on technology and it's finer workings often leading him to over explain even the simplest of queries in this subject area. This also ties in with his obsession with tinkering with and inventing simple droids to deal with everyday tasks. History Son of Bartholomew Edgris and Celia Loveharte the owners of a large manufacturing facility for Dust powered droids and a major contributor to the Schnee family's robotic workforce. Having hated his name ever since he could say it he will only allow his parents to address him by his first name. This lead to several incidents with mistaken identity that caused a great deal of trouble when he told factory workers that he isn't Horatio. Born into a family of wealth and power, Ed was taught from an early age proper mannerisms and bearing as not to be a disgrace to the family name. Educated by hired professionals he sparsely encountered his mother (Head of international sales) and was only taken to see his father (Chief engineer) once a week at work. It was there at the age of 4 his talent emerged. Whilst left in the waiting room of his father's office he began to dismantle the absent secretary's computer and study its components, upon discovering the boy crouched amidst a pile of computer parts making simple circuits his father began to give him more devices to dabble with. Later at the age of 7 he managed to obtain a prototype Dust CUP hybrid. With this he managed to create his first true AI. In the absence of pre-coded rules the AI proceeded to construct it's own (personality) and projected an avatar onto the nearest holoscreen. Calling herself Olive she immediately requested to be transferred to a more practical body. Intrigued by this machines ability to request things of it's creator Ed began to format a nearby worker mech to receive Olive's 'brain'. During this process she also asked him to replace the prototype and keep her existence a secret due to the stringent laws concerning unrestricted AI. Already bearing resentment towards his parents and seeing the help an artificial intelligence could be he had no qualms with doing so and agreed on the condition that she help with his projects. From here on he became more hostile towards outside advances and began to design and make his own devices including two more true AI's named Saffron and Topaz. His father seeing an opportunity requisitioned some of Ed's gadgets. However in the process of reverse engineering the items a strange code encrypted all of the data and wiped the memory clean. This was Ed's initial private code developed by his AI and taught solely to him it made his inventions completely unusable by anyone else. All attempts to have him divulge the key to this code was met by unparalleled resistance. Soon giving up hope on their son's career aspects in the family's commercial company his mother began to find other ways to make use of him. On his 16th birthday he was put forward as a possible suitor to Wiess Schnee, airess to the Schnee family estate, in hopes that he would bring some credit back to the Edgris name. He refused point blank to an arranged marriage and, with his AI's help, hacked a squadron of attack mechs to bar his room door until the deadline had passed. After access was gained to his room he was found missing. Dissatisfied with his life at home he had made his escape with the three AI and a bag full of inventions. Finding work in a rival company's mech repair sector he hid from his past and began work on more offensive devices. After spending a few years secluding himself from the outside world he encountered an anonymous messenger detailing that he board the airship to Beacon academy in a few days time if he wishes to remain hidden from his family. Knowing Beacon to be the training place of Hunters he was confused by the prospect. Seeking council with the AI they reached the conclusion that hiding at the academy away from the city would decrease his chances of being found out as well as provide adequate resources to complete this latest project. Weapons / Abilities His primary weapon is housed within his head. The brain of Horatio Edgris is a wondrous feat of evolution and allows him to figure out even the most complex problems in a matter of moments. Often said to be the most wasted tacticians mind to date, it is constantly sought after by the military and government but Ed is too stuck in his ways to give it up. Next is his unique iRiS computer designed and built by himself it can hover in place in front of him through the use of four (undefined) dust crystals and is made out of industrial grade graphene infused titanium. It's holographic keyboard and screen are encrypted in his personal coding language allowing him to program at speeds faster than any other. In it's transformed state it becomes a slender combat mech that can house one of the AI's allowing them to defend Ed as well as prefrom independent tasks. Finally is his bag of 'things'. This usually contains anything from his rushed prototype diagrams to a box of Dust infused nanobots or even a fully functioning AI core. Many of the items in this bag are controlled remotely via his laptop to perform many of the tasks he himself is too busy or unable to do. As is apparent by is reliance upon machines to do his heavy lifting he is physically weak compared to most people so much so that a strong physical blow to his body can render him helpless. Though he can use his iRiS in mech form to fight for him he himself is mainly a hinderence in battle. Other His symobol, or Trade Mark as he likes to call it, concists of Three circles surrounding a trinagle. This represents the three AI Olive, Saffron and Topaz in clockwise order surrounding the Gray triangle that is Ed. Standerd theme is Elements by Lindsey Stirling Category:Fan Made Character Category:Darkness Inferno's Stuff Category:Pending Character